


Just Because

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [128]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Frilly Underwear, M/M, Tumblr, sort of preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Dean walks in to find Cas dressed in Frilly underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Ehehehe that was pretty good. Okay, Dean comes home to find Cas wearing nothing but cute frilly underwear because "I found them"

"Cas, you wanna explain what’s going on here buddy" asked Dean, gulping, and trying to school his features into something neutral.

He had just walked into the motel room to find Castiel standing in the middle of the room in his underwear… actually, it was women’s underwear.

Cas’ look said that he wasn’t buying Dean’s “cool guy" act for a second, and said, all to innocently “Oh these, I just found them"


End file.
